An image or video encoder compresses image or video information so that more information can be sent over a given bandwidth. The compressed signal may then be transmitted to a receiver having a decoder that decodes or decompresses the signal prior to display.
This disclosure, developed in the context of advancements in image/video processing, addresses problem associated with performing improved coding of images and Intra frames of video. Such improved coding may include a combination of efficient coding as well as coding that supports basic scalability. For example, the term efficient coding refers to encoding that provides higher compression efficiency allowing either more images or Intra frames of video of certain quality to be stored on a computer disk/device or to be transmitted over a specified network or the same number (e.g., of images or Intra frames of video) but of higher quality to be stored or transmitted. Furthermore, the term scalable coding here refers to encoding of image or Intra frames of video such that from a single encoded bitstream subsets of it can then be decoded resulting in images or Intra frames of different resolutions. For example, the term basic scalability as it applies to this disclosure refers to the capability of decoding a subset of the bitstream resulting in lower resolution layer image or Intra frames in addition to the capability of decoding a full resolution version from the same bitstream.
With ever increasing demand for capture, storage, and transmission of more images and videos of higher quality with the added flexibility of scalability, it may be advantageous to provide improved compression techniques for images and Intra frames of video. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.